Odiarte es un placer…
by Reela
Summary: Porque yo solo puedo odiarte "Allen Walker". El odio hacia a ti es la única emoción que logro sentir.


**Resumen: **Porque yo solo puedo odiarte "Allen Walker". El odio hacia a ti es la única emoción que logro sentir.

**Personajes: **Kanda Yuu

**Advertencias: **Solo las estupideces que se me vienen a la mente.

**D Gray Man-** No es de mi pertenecía solo tomo a sus personajes sin fines de lucro, para la creación o más bien incorpóralos a mis delirios mentales :)

Esta pequeña viñeta es dedicada a mi amiga Noda alias Bakanoda es un agradecimiento por darme ánimos a seguir escribiendo, espero te guste/les guste y disfruten… (Eso sonó algo pervertido… XD)

* * *

_**/ Odiarte es un placer… /**_

Yo realmente te odio… "Allen Walker" a pesar de que esta noche estés bajo mi cuerpo susurrando mi nombre entre gemidos, aunque tu respiración este acelerada debido a mis fuertes estocadas.

Estoy sintiendo que tu cuerpo se acalora mas, mi miembro se endurece cada vez que se desliza a tu interior, mi piel se eriza, mi boca emite gemidos roncos que suelto cada vez que siento tocar el borde de tu placer.

La humedad que desprendes al sentir mi pene dentro me excita. Paso mi mano detrás de tu nuca agarrando tus cabellos de anciano, me acerco, te acerco.

Te beso y tu respiración es absorbida, tu boca sabe a vino, es una bebida bien recibida, que de tu boca sabe más deliciosa. Pruebo cada punto deleitándome con el sabor de tu saliva.

Me separo viéndote fijamente, sin dejar de empujar mi pene, tu cabeza se mueve entre la rechinante cama que posees, tus ojos brillan al tener una vela encendida de placer. Sonríes empalagosamente.

Mi boca se retuerce en hastío. No soporto el verte sonreír de esa manera, empujo más fuerte, provocando que quites esa estúpida sonrisa, reemplazándola por una mueca de dolor.

Mis manos se deslizan de nuevo acariciándote, te maldigo por hacerme sentir que cada poro de tu piel me electrifica.

-Kan...ah...da…

Dices con tu suave voz… esa voz que tanto odio… que tanto me hace sentir… realmente la detesto. Mientras no termino de empujar mi pene hasta lo más profundo de tu ser, pienso.

Un gemido fuerte se escapa de mi boca sin poderme contener. Deslizarme dentro de ti me hace perder dentro de un profundo laberinto, la lujuria que me haces sentir cada vez que te follo me revienta hasta las viseras.

No recuerdo cuando fue que empecé a sentir este odio.

Porque yo solo puedo odiarte "Allen Walker". El odio hacia a ti es la única emoción que logro sentir, la única que puede prevalecer sobre las otras. El placer me invade a cada segundo. Dejo de moverme parándome instantáneamente.

-Date vuelta- te digo con mi voz fría y ruda.

La paciencia no es para mí, te tomo de la cadera ayudándote a voltearte, me inclino clavando mis dientes a mitad de tu espalda, bajo lentamente deslizando mi lengua hasta topar tu entrada.

No quiero perder el tiempo, meto mi lengua, te pruebo, escucho que reprochas pero después te quejas de placer, es sucio, repúgnate el tenerte saboreando de esta manera, pero me importa una mierda.

Mientras esto me provoque mas para despertar mi lujuria, para follarte rudamente, para que pueda trasmitirte mi odio, para que lo sientas hasta lo más profundo. Quiero que sientas todo mi odio hacia ti, que te des cuenta de mi verdadero sentir.

Te detesto por hacerme esto, ya que no puedo deshacerme de la necesidad de tenerte, escucharte, sentirte, de hacerte gemir incansablemente mientras entierras tus uñas en las sabanas deseando que sea mi espalda para sentir como desgarran cada célula de piel.

Te odio tanto que es un reverendo placer… un placer que me deja sin aliento al dejar mi semen… porque odiarte en un placer Allen Walker.

-Te odio Moyashi…

* * *

**Notas: **Bien realmente no sé de dónde provino esto, de repente me puse a querer continuar con unos de mis fics, pero me puse a ver los videos Yullen que tengo –w- andaba en búsqueda de inspiración, que pienso yo resulto algo de lo más extraño (como últimamente me ha pasado) en fin espero que haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por sus reviews me han hecho bien, me animan a seguirle en esto de la disque escritura.

Algún review para este pequeñito engendro ¿?...


End file.
